User blog:Kazuko mutoh/YU-GI-OH! LORD OF GAMES!
EPISODE 1! AWAKEN YAMI KAZUKO! TEACHER: ITS TIME FOR DUELING CLASS, FIND AN OPPONENT IN THE SCHOOL COURTYARD AND DUEL IT UP! Kazuko: YES! ILL GET TO TRY OUT THESE AWSOME CARDS THAT GRANPA YUGI GAVE ME umm, lets see... DARK MAGICIAN and... this card called posiedra the atlantian dragon... hey... this posiedra IS FLIPPEN AWSOME!!! Kochi: mhehehehe, wanna duel, lozer? DUEL DATABASE: KOCHI SETO (or in japanese, seto kochi) Kochi is taken care of by his grandfather, Kaiba, after his dad and mom died in a plane wreck. he is now know as "The second king of games" by his peers, and picks on Kazuko constantly because of his bad dieling skills Kazuko: uhhhmmm mmmm... o-okay Kochi: i summon "white stone of legend" in attack mode, then put two cards facedown Kazuko: i.. uh.. put this trap card facedown.. and.. uh summon "Zolga" in attack mode and attack your white stone of legend Kozuko lifepoints: 2000 Kochi lifepoints: 600 Kochi: U JUST DOOMED YOURSELF, I ACTIVATE " WHITE STONE OF LEGEND SPECIAL ABILITY, WHEN IT IS SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD I CAN SPECIAL SUMMON 1 BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON FROM MY DECK. Kochi: BLUE EYES ABLIDERATE KAZUKO!! (blue eyes white dragon destroys Kazukos zolga) Kazuko: but i still have 700 lifepoints... Kochi: NOT FOR LONG, I REVEAL MY FACEDOWN CARD "wonder clover" BY SENDING 1 PLANT-TYPE MONSTER FROM MY HAND TO THE GRAVEYARD MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON CAN ATTACK TWICE, AND SINCE YOU HAVE NO MONSTERS I CAN ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY!!! THE WINNER IS KOCHI Kochi: JUST GIVE UP DUELING KID, YOUR A SUPER-LOSER whole school: BWAHAHAHA LOSER!!!! (Kazuko runs off to his granpa yugis game shop) yugi mutoh: whats wrong boy Kazuko: sniff... im sorry grandpa, even with the cards you built for me..i..sniff...am the worst duelist EVER yugi: here boy take this, i gave it to your father before he.. well you know Kazuko: is that the... millennium pu-puzzle yugi: wait, hold on (yugi smashes the millennium puzzle to pieces) Kazuko: WHAT THE HECK yugi: if you complete the puzzle, it grants you one wish. my wish was to have a friend. at first i though it was joey, but the more i though about it after all the events in my life.. i think it was actually Atem Kazuko: Who? Yugi: Atem was a friend who made me the duelist i am today.. hes not with us anymore though... (in kazuko's bedroom) Kazuko: I FINNALLY COMPLETED IT.. i wish.. TO BE THE BEST DUELIST IN HISTORY!!!! (the next day) Kochi: wanna nother duel, super freak? kazuko, YEAH, I NORMAL SET "iron blacksmith Kotetsu" Then put these two cards facedown! Kochi: i summone "7 color fish" in attack position and attack your face down card. of course neither player take any battle damage put i will change that by using the spell card "finale flame" taking 600 of you lifepoints" KAZUKO LIFEPOINT:700 Kazuko: i Summon "Aye Iron" in attack position and activate it effect, it gains 400 attack so its original attack becomes 2000! then i attack you "7 color fish" Kochi: i use the spell card "half counter", my "7 color fish" gains half you "aye Iron"'s attack until the end phase Kazuko: OH NO!!! not again (in the afterlife) Atem: U SENSE THAT YUGI IS IN DESTRESS! Angel: How? Atem: i can sence whenever the holder the millenium puzzle is in trouble! I MUST GO HELP HIM Angel: but if you leave, you cannot come back until the holder the the millenium puzzle dies Atem: i DONT CARE (Atem warps himself into the Millennium puzzle) Kazuko: What.. is this.. are you Atem: just let me take over.. your not who i suspected to see you you look like a reletive to yugi.. so i will help you YAMI KAZUKO: ITS OVER KOCHI!!! I SACRIFICE MY AYE IRON TO TRIBUTE SUMMON "Reptillianne Medusa" AND BY SENDING ONE CARD FROM MY HAND TO THE GRAVEYARD I CAN PICK 1 MONSTER ON YOU SIDE OF THE FIELD AND MAKE ITS ATK BECOME 0. NOW THAT YOUR "7 COLOR FISH" HAS ZERO ATK I WILL ATTACK IT, FINISHING OFF YOU LIFEPOINTS Kochi: i.. I.. LOST???!!!! Yami Kazuko: I SEND YOU DARK HALF TO THE SHADOW REALM, AS I DID YO YOUR GRANDFATHER THE FIST TIME WE DUELD, MIND CRUSH!!!! Kochi: i feel weird... (Kazuko regains control) Kazuko: WOAH THANKS! Atem: dont mention it, i think this is the start of a great new friendship and partnership Kazuko: Kochi, whenever we dueld you always took a card from me, well now i want you "blue eyes white dragon" Kochi: JSUT TAKE IT, ILL DEFEAT YOU AGAIN!!!! (back at a labratory) Henchmen: DR.SIRIUS WORD HAS IT THAT A KID NAMED KAZUKO DEFEATED KOCHI, MAYBE HE COULD BE THE... TEST MONKEY WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR DR;Sirius: send him the.. invitation... MWAHAHAHAHA TO BE CONTENUED IN EPISODE 2! Category:Blog posts